La evolución de Molly Weasley
by Larissa Martz
Summary: Enfoque especial en las ofensas que sufre, hace y cómo las resuelve.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

Se utilizó al prompt #35, donde pedían una relación prohibida y secreta entre Neville y Molly Weasley II. No sé si le he hecho justicia a lo que pedía el prompt, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, así que lamento cualquier desagrado que tengas personas secreta.

* * *

 _i._

No ha acabado septiembre y Molly ya siente toda la presión de los ÉXTASIS. A penas un mes y ya está ahogada en tareas, proyectos y pergaminos hechos trizas de tanto estrés.

Ve a Rose y a Albus del otro lado de la Sala Común y se pregunta cómo pueden estar tranquilos. Luego, se ríe porque ve a su prima con el ceño fruncido y un labio entre sus dientes y sabe que está igual o más estresada que ella. La diferencia recae en que sabe cómo manejarlo mejor. Molly no. Ella siempre ha sido muy nerviosa. Si bien ha cambiado durante los años, no puede evitar sucumbir ante el pánico. Su temperamento es sensible por naturaleza, no fuerte y audaz como Albus o Rose.

Suspira y vuelve a leer lo que ha escrito y se sonroja. No puede entregar eso a Neville. Sabe por qué debe de entregarle el mejor ensayo posible. Claro está que no se debe a que ella es la alumna estrella en la clase.

A veces, cuando se duerme debajo de algún árbol cerca del Lago Negro, Molly se imagina a su lado. Imagina sus brazos envolverla e imagina cómo sus labios se pasean por todo su cuerpo; sus brazos, su estómago, cuello hasta llegar a los labios.

No se atreve a imaginar más. Por ahora.

 _ii._

Se encuentra en el invernadero tres horas antes de que empiecen las clases. Molly ha sido escogida por el propio jefe de Gryffindor y profesor de Herbología para ser su primer ayudante. Las tareas son básicas, o al menos, eso le dice él. Molly batalla con algunas plantas y suelta algunas majaderías, porque no es nada simple manejar gritos y movimientos repentinos, no importa la planta.

Así como Neville, ella ha adoptado el hábito de hacer las cosas a lo muggle, a menos que la magia sea necesaria. Por lo tanto, no invoca agua desde su varita y en cambio va a recoger agua al Lago Negro. Cuando sale, el frío le recuerda que debió haber traído su bufanda. Hace toda su travesía corriendo y milagrosamente ni una gota de agua se le cae hasta que llega al invernadero. Es asustada por la figura de su profesor, quien se encuentra observando con detenimiento el progreso que ha hecho.

Sus mejillas se colorean de un rojo carmín, así como sus orejas, cuello y sabe que no se debe al frío. Carraspea un poco para llamar su atención. Él se voltea y la observa afable, y después de un segundo le dedica una sonrisa. Sabe que esa sonrisa no significa nada, pero no puede evitar sentir su corazón en la garganta.

—Haz hecho un buen trabajo —le dice mientras avanza hasta llegar hacia ella. En el trayecto, Molly ya se ha imaginado las miles de cosas que en su vida le diría.

—Muchas gracias. Lo hago con gusto —sonríe y se encoge de hombros. Como desearía decirle que, sí, es por gusto, por que le apasiona la Herbología tanto como a él, pero que se debe más a lo que sea que siente por él.

Pero no puede. No lo hará.

—Siento mucho tener que darte trabajo extra. En especial a éstas horas, pero tú y yo sabemos que es mejor tratar a las plantas en la madrugada.

—Además, un poco de crédito extra no estaría mal en mi aplicación a San Mungo —bromea y coloca su mano en su brazo. La deja ahí por un segundo más de lo normal y siente su aliento detenerse, y hasta puede imaginar el brazo de su profesor tensarse bajo su contacto.

Neville suelta una carcajada. El sonido hace que el corazón de Molly se sienta más ligero, pero al ver cómo se aleja disimuladamente de ella, toda esa euforia se hace trizas.

—Molly, nunca has necesitado de mi ayuda para ser aceptada en San Mungo —le comenta como si tuviera toda la confianza del mundo en ella.

—Aún no he _enviado_ mi carta y con las pocas clases ÉXTASIS que estoy tomando, dudo que reciba una de aceptación —refuta sin pensarlo dos veces. Es la verdad, a penas y pudo pasar Pociones y ni se diga de Transformación. No es pésima con la varita, pero sus talentos desgraciadamente no coinciden con sus pasiones. Es considerada una de las mejores duelistas de su generación y en la orientación vocacional osaron en sugerirle perseguir una carrera como Auror, a pesar de haberles reiterado una y otra vez que su pasión era la medimagia. No tarda en mencionarle eso nuevamente y termina con—: Hasta he estado dudando un poco en enviar la carta, pero tranquilo, lo haré —agrega rápido antes de que la interrumpa.

—Ese es el espíritu —ahora es él quien coloca una mano sobre su hombro. Siente el calor que emana y tiene que morderse el interior de su mejilla para evitar estremecerse por el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda.

 _iii._

Por mucho que deseara quedarse en Hogwarts para las celebraciones y convivir un rato con los elfos y fantasmas, Molly necesita irse, pero sabe que la Biblioteca en éstas fechas está más vacía. Eso significa, mejores horas de estudio. Los últimos días han sido de estrés extremo y era tanto el deseo de relajarse que ya se imaginaba en su habitación, o en la cocina charlando con su madre. Aunque lleva pocas clases, los proyectos que le dejan son numerosos comparado con las horas que hace en el Invernadero 3 y eso ya es mucho.

Rose y Albus se asombran al verla con pergaminos en mano y más de cinco libros flotando detrás de ella todos los días, pues nunca fue una de las más estudiosas. Pero las convocatorias están cerca y necesita aplicarse. Ha corrido el rumor de que Scorpius ha estado preparando algo para el nuevo departamento del Ministerio de Magia y con lo hábil que es, seguramente es una poción muy innovadora. Rose, por su parte, ha estado haciendo más ensayos sobre relaciones internacionales, corrigiendo uno tras otro y Albus, que sigue los pasos de su padre, ha estado practicando sin cesar encantamientos de defensa y ofensa y Merlín sabrá qué mas.

Molly siente que ha estado flojeando mucho. No es así, por supuesto, pero al no tener más méritos que ser buena duelista, Molly siente que su sueño como sanadora está en riesgo.

En uno de esos días ocupados antes de las vacaciones, a Molly se le ocurre pasar por un panqué a la cocina. Se las ingenia para pasar desapercibida a pesar de estar llena de materiales sobre y alrededor de ella. Con la compañía de los dulces elfos, consigue pasar un buen rato y comer más panqués de los que había planeado en realidad. Al irse, decide coger uno más para el camino, haciendo su mano izquierda más ocupada.

Se ha pasado más tiempo de lo imaginado en las cocinas por lo que supone que el toque de queda ya empezó desde hace un buen rato. Camina con más sigilo y trata de usar los pasadizos secretos y las rutas de patrulla de Rose para que, al menos, pueda ser exenta con un buen pretexto. Su prima no puede ponerle castigo cuando ella misma ha ido a las cocinas después de una sesión de estudio, después del toque de queda.

Pero no es a Rose con quién se encuentra. De hecho, tiene un encuentro un poco más violento de lo que se imaginó… Choca con algo duro y puede escuchar el ruido seco de todo lo que mantenía flotando caer. Su panqué sale volando y está segura que un buen sentón la espera.

No sucede eso. Al contrario, un brazo la sostiene con fuerza de la cintura y su cabeza queda colgando hacia atrás de tan brusco que fue la colisión. Se sostiene de lo primero que logran agarrar sus manos y se da cuenta que son los hombros de Neville. Y su brazo la rodea, la sujeta contra sí.

Logra pasar el gran bulto que se le crea en la garganta y siente sus mejillas colorearse un poco. Es mentira, seguramente parece un tomate. Lo curioso es que él también parece un tomate encendido.

Es tan cliché. Tan _ridículo_. ¡Cuántas veces no se imaginó ésta misma escena! Cuántas veces no imaginó sentir su brazo alrededor de su cintura, ciñéndola contra él y—ésta vez no lo está imaginando. Está sucediendo. Los dedos que la sujetan se contraen y él se inclina un poco hacia ella, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos, haciéndolo más escaso. Su corazón se detiene y vuelve a latir cuando se da cuenta que sólo la estaba estabilizando.

Ella musita un gracias, apenada con la situación, sus suposiciones y en especial sus sentimientos. Los dos en silencio recogen sus libros y pergaminos y él le sugiere un hechizo para que éstos no tambaleen cada que invoque un Wingardium Leviosa. Ella vuelve a agradecerle. Antes de irse, Neville posa su pesada mano sobre su hombro y le comenta divertido:

—No te restaré puntos por estar fuera después del toque de queda. Es obvio que no estabas haciendo algo ilícito —le da un suave apretón—, pero no te desgastes tanto. Créeme, tienes todo el potencial para pasar la convocatoria.

Con eso, le guiña el ojo y continúa su camino.

 _iv._

Las clases se vuelven más demandantes conforme avanza el curso. Todos los de séptimo año se encuentran en las mismas. A penas y tienen tiempo para hacer acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena y raras veces son vistos en el desayuno.

Molly no se encuentra en buen estado. Ha estado leyendo sin descanso los últimos tomos en medimagia que la enfermera del colegio le recomendó y aunque los encuentre fascinantes, no puede negar que son muy pesados y complejos. Se acerca la fecha para enviar las solicitudes y desea fervientemente tener las agallas para enviarla. Sabe que le ha dicho lo contrario a aquellos que siempre le preguntan sobre sus planes para el futuro. No puede evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al saber que los créditos que tiene no son lo suficiente.

Tiene la tarde libre y los jardines están vacíos. Muchos se encuentran en la cena que está a punto de terminar y ella… Molly siente como si sus pies fueran a ceder ante su peso. Es gracioso, pues ni siquiera sus brazos llevan algo. Son sólo los libros de medimagia que flotan detrás de ella. No está haciendo algún esfuerzo sobre humano que la obligue a dejarse caer.

Pero eso hace.

Por unos segundos cierra sus ojos y es en ese instante cuando, repentinamente, sus rodillas le tiemblan y está tan cansada y se siente tan derrotada que no hace ningún intento para detener el golpe que se aproxima.

Escucha un preocupante _¡crack!_ al colisionar de frente con el suelo. Tampoco hace algún intento para verificar que todo esté bien, que no se haya roto algo tan importante, pues está más que segura que con el sonido anterior debió de haberse roto algo.

Lo más probable es que sea la nariz, musita en su mente y se da la vuelta, quedando boca arriba. Los libros caen a su alrededor y ésta vez hace un intento por proteger su rostro. Su antebrazo roza por accidente su nariz y con el punzante dolor comprueba que, en efecto, resultó con un hueso roto.

Saca su varita y sin si quiera musitar el hechizo, con otro _¡crack!_ hace que su nariz vuelva a su normalidad. Suspira y vuelve a darse la vuelta. No quiere levantarse.

Una risa la sobresalta minutos después, justo antes de que sucumbiera ante el sueño.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —le pregunta una voz muy conocida. Molly quisiera poder ser un avestruz para poder ocultar su cabeza en la tierra.

—Busco tranquilidad —responde después de un rato sin voltearlo a ver.

—¿Y la encontraste? —sus pasos se escuchan más cerca y hasta parece que se ha sentado cerca de ella.

—¿Tú que crees? —resignada, coloca su cabeza sobre su brazo y queda de lado, frente a Neville. Él se encuentra a sólo unos centímetros de ella. Molly podría estirar su mano y ser capaz de tocarlo sin problema. Así como también podría colocar su cabeza en su regazo en vez de su flacucho brazo. Y podría sentir sus dedos perderse en su rojizo cabello y suspirar y estar en paz.

—Que te hace falta un poco de motivación —le sonríe como si le tuviera toda la confianza del mundo y eso hace su corazón morir lentamente por que no debería.

—Y talento.

—Tienes tanto talento como cualquier otra persona y hasta más. No te desprecies —su voz es firme y un poco tajante. Ella supone que lo hace para ayudar, pero él, que ya tiene la vida resulta, no entiende lo que está pasando en éste instante. Hay tanto que quiere decirle, confesarle, pero no puede y no lo hará.

En cambio, sólo enarca la ceja y bufa con incredulidad.

—Es cierto —continúa Neville—. No hace mucho vi cómo te arreglabas esa nariz sin ningún problema. Quedó como nueva —le ofrece una amable sonrisa, pero Molly no puede ver más que rojo.

—¿Presenciaste eso y aún así no te acercaste para cerciorarte de que estaba bien?

—Después de ver un poco de sangre, sí, me asusté, pero sé que no te gusta que te vean en tus momentos más vulnerables —Neville suspira y su mano recorre su rostro cansado—, así que esperé a que estuvieras más… tranquila. Molly, no puedes esperar que las personas estén detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

—¿Y qué quiere decir eso? —pregunta indignada.

—Quiere decir que debes dejar de esperar cosas y actuar por ti misma. ¿Crees que eres la única que ésta preocupada por su futuro? Rose y Albus están en las mismas que tú. Rose tiene bolsas debajo de sus ojos y Albus camina más lento de lo usual porque arrastra sus pies de tan cansado que ésta. Molly, además de leer los libros que Poppy te prestó, ¿qué más has hecho? ¿Ya empezaste tu aplicación para San Mungo? ¿O esperas a que alguien te ayude con eso? Eres talentosa, Molly. Talentosa, brillante y con grandes habilidades que te llevarán a un futuro impresionante; sólo tienes que verlo y aceptarlo. No esperes a que alguien te tienda la mano para guiarte. Esos tiempos ya se acabaron.

Molly tiene la boca abierta. Ésta estupefacta y se sonroja por la vergüenza que siente. Nunca en su vida le habían hablado de esa manera y no sabe cómo reaccionar. Traga en seco y lo observa fijamente. En sus ojos hay un brillo que no había visto antes y el viento a empezado a soplar tanto que revuelve su cabello rubio.

Es un impulso. Una reacción repentina que la dejará adolorida al igual que el repentino suceso momentos antes, pero algo en ella parece no ser _ella_. Molly Weasley jamás se hubiera colocado de rodillas frente a Neville, su profesor. Molly Weasley jamás hubiera visto sus labios entre abiertos antes de volver su mirada a sus ojos y—ella jamás se hubiera inclinado hacia delante para encontrarlos.

Jamás hubiera colocado sus manos en ambos lados del rostro de Neville y jamás de los jamáses hubiera recargado su pecho contra el suyo en un intento de acercar más sus cuerpos. No obstante, ahí está ella. Haciendo todo eso, regocijándose en el instante.

Abre más sus labios al sentir cómo corresponde el beso, cómo sus ásperas manos se colocan detrás de su cabeza y sus dedos se enredan en su cabello. Justo como lo imaginaba. Ella, valiente, atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes y el sonido que deja escapar _su profesor_ casi la destroza porque el sonido es más erótico de lo que se imaginaba. El agarre que tiene él sobre su cabeza se hace más fuerte y su otra mano comienza a estrujarla más sobre sí. Molly no puede creer que esto esté pasando, sus manos entonces comienzan a recorrer más, viajando del pecho hasta la espalda ejercitada.

Pero todo lo que comienza debe de acabar. Más si sucede de la nada.

Los labios de Neville ya no se encuentran sobre los suyos. Un frío le recorre el cuerpo. Ambos tienen las respiraciones agitadas. Las manos de Neville se encuentran todavía en su cabello y cintura mientras que ella ha dejado caer las suyas sobre su regazo.

—Buenas noches —murmura Neville con voz ronca. Cuando ella quiere encontrar su mirada se da cuenta que no puede.

 _v._

La ceremonia de graduación es tan cálida como melancólica. Toda su familia está presente. Su madre y padre la ven con orgullo a pesar de no haber tenido un gran reconocimiento como otros compañeros.

Sacude su cabeza. Por supuesto que sí tuvo un gran reconocimiento. Al final, fue aceptada en San Mungo y pronto empezará su entrenamiento. Espera con ansias ese día y camina con una gran sonrisa y seguramente unas mejillas tan rojas de tanta emoción; no puede evitarlo. Se ha graduado con excelentes calificaciones, logró lo que a principios del curso no pensó lograr y—tropieza con la faldilla de la toga. Escucha risas detrás de ella y pronto Molly se les une. Continúa su camino y estrecha las manos de todos sus profesores, dándole sonrisas y agradecimientos.

Cuando su mano entra en contacto con la de Neville, Molly sólo tiene unos segundos para darse cuenta que es el primer contacto que han tenido desde el beso. Se muerde el interior de su mejilla para no dejar que ninguna emoción se refleje en su rostro. Lo trata igual que a los demás y le da la espalda para poder mostrar nuevamente su diploma a su familia.

…

El problema es que con el "beso", Molly no se refiere al beso que tomó lugar en los jardines. No, ella se refiere al que sucedió en el Invernadero 3, en la biblioteca, en el pasillo del tercer piso y en distintos lugares.

 _vi._

De vez en cuando, Molly se pone a pensar en lo que la relación que mantiene con Neville implica.

Su entrenamiento es uno de los más rigurosos en todo el mundo mágico e implica largas horas de trabajo. Rara vez puede ir al Ministerio de Magia para pasar rato con Rose, Albus y Scorpius; sus horarios nunca coinciden y no ha podido tener un almuerzo decente en semanas. No obstante, es lo bastante afortunada como para tener los domingos libres.

Esos días son los mejores para ella. A pesar de estar post-guardia, el bullicio de la Madriguera no hace nada para ponerle los nervios de punta. Sonríe cuando ve a todos sus primos, sonríe al abrazar a sus padres y da una pequeña vuelta cuando alguien elogia su vestuario (aunque no sepan que es de re uso, porque no ha tenido tiempo de hacer los hechizos de lavado).

Ella cuenta con todo detalle lo bien que le va, no importa lo pesado que es. Su madre sigue preocupada y es comprensible porque ya no vive con sus padres. Encontró un pequeño y limpio apartamento cerca de San Mungo y ahora "Vive la vida loca", según Roxanne. Molly le asegura que la zona es muy habitable y no hay ningún peligro cercano _y no, madre, no tienes por qué venir los sábados a hacerme de comer. No estaré ahí de todas maneras, pero te lo agradezco_ termina explicando antes de que se arme un escándalo innecesario.

Sus ojos recorren la sala y encuentran a Neville charlando amigablemente con el tío Harry y Ron. Aún no se imagina cómo pudieron estar en el mismo curso, puesto que la barriga del tío Ron es muy notable y el tío Harry ya tiene algunas señales de canas mientras que Neville se ve mucho más joven que ellos.

Se ruboriza un poco y carraspea.

Se disculpa de la conversación y se dirige discretamente al segundo piso, donde no hay nadie. Ha revisado ya tres veces, todos aquellos que no están jugando Quidditch están en la sala, en el jardín o en la cocina ayudando a la abuela. Es la maniobra que usan, lo que hacen cada domingo. Hacen la charla obligatoria, se ponen al tanto con los demás y una hora después buscan un lugar solitario.

Rara vez pueden verse entre semana, con las clases de Neville y su entrenamiento, las reuniones que tienen son escasas. Algunas veces, muy pocas veces, tiene que hacer algunos recados para los medimagos adscritos. Éstos consisten en ir a recoger o dejar cosas; los lugares en donde la mandan son los más raros del mundo. Nunca se imaginaría en ir a recoger un reporte especial en la tienda túnicas, pero uno tiene que acostumbrarse al horario de los investigadores. Una vez tuvo que ir al Caldero Chorreante para recoger los análisis que Neville tuvo en una nueva planta mágica. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Sin embargo, no pudo regocijarse en el momento puesto que tía Luna se encontraba ahí también. Tuvieron una corta charla, felicitó a ambos en su nuevo descubrimiento y se despidió con la excusa de que la esperaban pronto (aunque no era del todo cierto, esa era su última tarea del día).

Cinco minutos después, escucha delicados pasos y no se sorprende de ver a alguien más aparecer. Es tía Luna, que la observa de manera penetrante y hace que su cuello sude. Sus pálidos labios le dan una sonrisa triste y sin decir nada más se da la vuelta para dejar pasar a Neville. Ella le da una carismática palmada en la espalda y desaparece tan rápido que Molly parpadea un poco de lo desconcertante de la situación.

—¿Qué tal? —quiere saludar así, con un poco de timidez a pesar de conocerse más de lo que deberían.

(Aun no puede creer que esté sucediendo.)

Neville le da una sonrisa, aquella que siempre reserva sólo para ella, pero hay algo en sus ojos que la disturban.

Lo que Molly primero dice, como si no tuviera un filtro, es absolutamente diferente:

—¿Cómo se enteró? —porque es lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, ¿por qué otra razón la vería de esa forma y porqué estaría ahí, como cerciorándose de que se encontraran?

La sonrisa de Neville se vuelve más una mueca y comienza a evitar su mirada. Ella da un paso adelante y pone una mano sobre su hombro. Siente sus músculos tensarse. El toma su mano con delicadeza y la retira de su posición. Ella vuelve a dar un paso y queda a centímetros de él. Toma su rostro en entre sus manos y con su pulgar comienza a acariciar su tersa piel en pequeños círculos. Una mano comienza a recorrer su cabello y él cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera en un predicamento.

Y lo está. Ella lo sabe, pero también conoce sus sentimientos y Neville ha sufrido tanto y no puede dejar que sea consumido nuevamente en depresión. La muerte de su esposa siete años atrás lo dejaron devastado, lo único que lo mantuvo de pie fue su trabajo y la ayuda de sus amigos, sus tíos Harry y Ron.

—Sé que puede ser mal visto —susurra y va acercando más sus labios—, pero no es importante lo que las personas piensen, Neville —empieza a dar suaves besos por la comisura de su labio, recorriendo su quijada, su cuello y llegando a su oreja—: Nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos y no tenemos porqué basar nuestras acciones y relación en ellos.

Toma un puñado de su cabello y tira de él para por fin juntar sus labios. La sensación es electrizante. Por instinto, él abre sus labios y ella tiene que refrenar un gemido al sentir su lengua recorrer su labio inferior. Neville la toma de la cintura y sus pelvis se juntan. Molly puede sentirlo firme y eso la hace echar su cabeza atrás, dándole oportunidad a Neville de tener más espacio. Acaricia su cuello con ternura, y pronto sus besos se vuelven más ardientes, más cálidos y húmedos hasta llegar a su lóbulo, donde juega un poco con el entre sus dientes y Molly tiene que aferrarse más a sus hombros para no caer o emitir sonido alguno.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —le comenta Neville, pero sus acciones hablan más por él, porque pronto sus manos dejan su cintura para colocar una de sus piernas sobre él y hacer más fricción. Molly engancha esa pierna y mueve su cadera y pronto encuentran un ritmo. La áspera mano de Neville recorre toda su pierna y al llegar a su muslo, retira la delicada tela del vestido y coloca su mano entera sobre sus nalgas para crear más estabilidad.

—Tampoco es como si quisieras detenerte —se burla antes de soltar un silencioso gemido.

Chocan contra la pared y Molly aprovecha ésta oportunidad para colocar ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura. La acción no lo desconcierta y él la ayuda, apretando afectuosamente los muslos, pero sus manos tiemblan y no es por el peso, porque han estado en esta posición más de una vez, y por mucho más tiempo. Molly desacelera el ritmo de su cadera y hace sus movimientos más decisivos, más sensuales, haciendo el contacto más suave. Puede sentir el calor apoderarse de ella.

Pero el rostro que Neville tiene no es de placer. Pronto deja de moverse y sus labios no se encuentran con los suyos. La deja en el suelo con delicadeza y sus frentes se juntan. Ella lo observa con sus grandes orbes cafés y él no puede abrir los ojos y enfrentar su mirada.

—Tendré el segundo análisis listo en un mes, pueden recogerlo en el Caldero. Mandaré fecha y hora.

Sin más, sin darle un último beso o mirada, Neville suelta su cintura y se aleja, dejándola ésta vez desconcertada y sin la mínima idea de qué hacer.

 _vii._

Aquél día se retiró de la reunión a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. La excusa fue débil, en su opinión, pero al menos comprensible. Decir lo cansada que estás después de una larga guardia es creíble y tolerable, pero la ha usado tanto para zafarse de nimiedades que ha llegado a ser algo laxa. La abuela la abraza con fuerza y le desea una buena semana y la amenaza para que no falte a la próxima reunión.

Aquel día no fue uno de sus mejores.

Ha estado debatiendo con su adscrita quién irá a recoger los análisis. Ella tiene una muy buena razón para no ir, bueno, dos, si cuenta que necesita terminar de archivar los casos clínicos del mes. Sin embargo, las razones para ir superan las negativas en gran tamaño.

Aún así, no es como si tuviera la jerarquía para darse el lujo de decidir si va o no y al final, su jefa la termina obligando a ir.

—¡Debiste haber acabado de archivar hace horas, Weasley! —le grita al salir de la oficina.

Su pasos son firmes y ambas manos están cerradas en puños para evitar que tiemblen el momento en que cruza la puerta del Caldero Chorreante.

Tiene un ambiente alegre y se ve que el negocio es bueno. Saluda al tabernero que atiende el lugar cuando Neville está dando clases y sube por las escaleras al llegar a la oficina, o cuarto de negocios, como él prefiere llamarlo.

Se queda para unos instantes ahí, inhala una bocanada de aire y lo deja escapar en pequeños intervalos. No lo ha visto desde aquél día, y no planeaba hacerlo hasta el próximo domingo, donde hay más personas y es más fácil mantener una fachada. Aquí no, estarán solos, por lo que es más peligroso. Cualquier cosa podría desatar su boca, que probablemente causaría un terrible daño.

Toca dos veces y no espera un "Adelante" para pasar. Lo encuentra acostado en el sillón, con su brazo sobre su frente y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrar se para rápidamente, tratando de mantener su compostura. En otros tiempos, a ella le hubiese dado ternura, se hubiera reído en silencio y seguramente ruborizado al pensar en lo atractivo que se ve.

Pero hace un mes que no lo ve y no mantiene contacto con él, haciendo muy difícil no tenerle rencor.

—Espérame un segundo y te daré el análisis de inmediato. Está aquí, por algún lado… —ella enarca su ceja y hace todo lo posible por no bufar o mostrar alguna emoción delante de él.

Su escritorio es un desastre y ni hablar de su librero. Es una sorpresa que pueda hacer muy buenos análisis y proyectos de investigación. Ella no podría con tanto desastre.

Molly lo analiza. Admira el hecho de que pudo componerse tan rápido. Lo agarró por sorpresa y pudo jurar que titubeó un poco al verla, pero su profesionalismo va más allá de un pequeño desliz emocional. Pronto se encuentra revisando por última vez su trabajo y al entregárselo le sonríe con tanta naturalidad que la hace pensar que, tal vez, lo que pasó el mes pasado fue un cruel engaño de su imaginación.

Más no es posible. Neville sólo le sonríe y le entrega el trabajo. Le comenta brevemente que el siguiente análisis tardará un poco debido a un viaje que hará el próximo mes con Luna Scamander y su esposo.

—¿Entonces quién se encargará de las clases de Herbología? —pregunta sin querer y él se sorprende.

—Ah, bueno, he conseguido ya a un ayudante que ocupará mi puesto durante ese pequeño lapso. Lo hablé ya con Flitwick y dice que no tiene ningún problema, con tal de que regrese.

—Oh —se limita a decir.

—Buen día, Molly —le sonríe y sus ojos se desvían a la puerta, indicándole el camino.

Ella da la media vuelta, llega a la puerta y algo en ella no funciona, nuevamente. No agarra la chapa y tampoco sale sin decir nada más. Oh, sí. Ella es Molly Weasley y puede que sea la más sensible y dócil de sus primos, pero no significa que no sepa defender lo que en realidad opina.

Ésta apunto de reclamarle y saca su varita para conjurar un _muffliato_ y así poder gritar, de ser necesario. Sigue dándole la espalda y comienza con un simple:

—No entiendo tu actitud.

—¿Perdón? —carraspea.

—Así como escuchaste. No entiendo tu actitud. Me has estado ayudando durante toda mi estancia en Hogwarts. Te vi primero como un gran mentor, alguien en quien podía confiar y luego crecí y entendí que no era admiración lo que sentía cada que te veía. Traté de acercarme a ti, demostrando que soy buena en Herbología y gracias a Merlín que lo hice porque así me di cuenta que quería ser medimaga. Pero también me di cuenta que verte todos los días no era suficiente. Quería más y cuando por fin lo tuve, cuando me di cuenta que tú también sentías lo mismo que yo, me dejas sin ninguna explicación.

No se ha dado cuenta que ahora si tiene la chapa bien apretada. Su respiración está agitada. No puede encararlo ahora, pero debe hacerlo. No ha dado un discurso por nada, al menos quiere ver el remordimiento en su rostro. Se voltea de golpe y sus miradas se cruzan. Ella enarca la ceja y frunce los labios esperando lo que sea que venga de su boca, una excusa, una explicación o un simple "Retírate, por favor".

—¿Y bien? —lo presiona, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a una distancia decente. Puede que ahora esté eufórica, pero quién sabe a qué podría llegar esa euforia si se acerca más. Ella no podría aguantar otro rechazo.

Neville sigue sin contestar. Toda su fachada se ha ido al caño. Ahora se muerde su labio y fija su mirada en todo menos en ella. Finalmente, después de varios minutos en silencio menciona lo más absurdo que Molly pudo haber escuchado en años.

—Luna tenía razón sobre la canción.

El rostro de Molly no sabe cómo reaccionar. Ella quiere hacer una mueca que muestre su confusión, pero también una que muestre lo indignada que ésta y al final termina haciendo la peor reacción.

—Ahora soy yo la que dice: ¿perdón? ¿Qué tiene que ver tía Luna con todo esto? ¿Es acaso ella la razón por la que me dejaste así, sin más?

—Molly, Luna tiene razón. Hemos estado jugando algo que no debimos haber empezado y es un buen momento para terminar.

—Disculpa, pero yo no estaba jugando ningún juego. Puede que a ti te lluevan mujeres, eres un Héroe de Guerra después de todo, y trates así a todas las mujeres que se te atraviesen, pero yo no soy así.

Neville frunce sus labios y se pone colorado. Molly sabe que ha cruzado la línea, es un golpe bajo, puesto que él a estado con esos rumores desde la muerte de Hannah, todo por cortesía de Rita Skeeter. Es un golpe en verdad muy bajo. Algo pesado se posa en su estómago y las náuseas la invaden, pero el enojo es mayor y continúa:

—Y luego, es inaudito que después de dejarme, ¡te tomas la libertad de tratarme como si nunca hubiera pasado nada!

—Es lo mejor para todos —comenta con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—¿Y que hay de nosotros; qué es lo mejor?

—No lo entiendes Molly. Estoy viejo y tú apenas estás empezando la etapa más importante de tu vida. No puedes estar ligada a alguien tan mayor que muy bien podría ser tu padre —alza las manos mostrando su frustración, pero no avanza ningún centímetro, se queda atascado en su lugar.

—No me importa la edad.

—A mi sí y aunque no lo creas, me importa lo que piense tu familia. Molly, llevo años siendo amigo de tu padre, tus tíos, tías y tu abuela, _por Merlín_ , me considera prácticamente un hijo, ¿qué crees que pasaría si se enteran? ¿Crees que nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos?

—Luna ya se enteró, lleno tu cabeza de torposoplos, esa es la explicación a la sarta de tonterías que estás diciendo. A mi familia no le importaría un bledo porque estaría con un hombre _decente_. ¿No viste a quién trajo Rose la semana pasada? ¡A Scorpius, un Malfoy! Que a pesar de ser un excelente amigo, tío Ron eligió no darle la bienvenida y en su lugar, causar un escándalo sólo porque es _Malfoy_. Si tú y yo nos anunciamos, nada malo pasará porque te conocen.

—Molly, no sabes lo equivocada que estás —sacude su cabeza y trata de reírse, pero no puedo. En cambio, sólo la observa con tristeza.

—Y aún así —comienza a alzar la voz y a tomar zancadas por toda la habitación en un intento fallido para mantener la calma—, ¿a quién mierda le importa con quién estemos?

—¡A tu padre, tu madre y toda tu familia! _¡Joder y a mi!_ —pone ambas manos sobre su cabeza y cierra los ojos.

Se detiene en seco y abre la boca indignada.

—A mi me importa con quién estés y prefiero que no sea conmigo. Eres joven y no ves todavía la vida que tienes delante de ti, pero yo si. Te veo y veo éxito. No puedo quitarte eso, te llevo diecinueve años, Molly. Te llevo casi una vida.

—No me vengas con esas idioteces. No me vengas a decir con quién puedo o no estar. Los dos muy bien sabemos que la edad no importa, porque si fuera así, no hubieras estado besándome y casi follándome lo que resta de mi último año —se va acercando hacia él, sus pasos son agresivos y baja la voz porque no podía evitar recordar el sonido de sus gemidos en la Sala de Menesteres.

Cuando están frente a frente, Neville murmura, casi en sufrimiento:

—Por favor, no te pares tan cerca de mi.

—¿Porqué? —inclina su rostro hacia él— ¿Tanto te repulso? —lo tienta.

Ésta vez es él quien hace la mueca. Suelta una carcajada, pero tampoco hace algún intento por alejarse. Molly sonríe y hace su mano recorrer su brazo, acariciar su torso. Va viajando con delicadeza por todo su abdomen y llega hasta el cinturón que lleva. Neville no quita su mano cuando empieza a aflojarlos.

—No deberíamos si quiera tener ésta conversación.

—Pero la estamos teniendo —da un diminuto paso más hacia él—. Podríamos estar haciendo actividades más recreativas, sin embargo tú decidiste en armar un escándalo.

Molly mete su mano. Es la primera vez que lo hace y siempre imaginó que el momento en que hiciera lo que está apunto de hacer, su mano estaría temblando, lo cual instigaría a Neville a guiarla, pero he aquí está ella tocando el miembro ya duro de su antiguo profesor sin ayuda alguna. Mueve la mano de arriba abajo y da apretones de vez en cuando. Las mejillas de Neville se tiñen de un rojo carmín y los sonidos que emite la hacen estremecer.

Ella toma su mano y la guía hasta su pubis. Instintivamente los dedos de Neville se mueven y ella cierra los ojos ante la sensación. Deja caer su cabeza en sus hombros y él comienza a mover su pelvis al ritmo de su mano.

Es la primera vez que la toca; ha tenido ésta fantasía desde hace años que no puede creer que éste sucediendo. Neville mueve sus dedos, primero en círculos y luego aprieta y acelera y frena y—siente todo su cuerpo en llamas. Gime, no puede evitar ser un poco bulliciosa, pero a Neville gusta porque comienza a hablar con voz ronca. Le pregunta si le gusta, si quiere más y le habla de una manera tan sucia que no puede evitar lloriquear de placer. Cuando inserta sus dedos superficialmente, para no herirla, Molly siente que va a estallar.

La experiencia es más de lo que esperaba. Ambos aumentan el ritmo, la velocidad y cuando ambos llegan al clímax, Molly se maravilla.

—Serás el fin de mi vida —musita Neville al guiarla al sillón y sentarla en su regazo, comenzándola a tocar nuevamente.

Ésta vez Molly no se ofende.

 _viii._

Cuando ambos llegan tomados de la mano a la Madriguera, es Luna quien los ve primero. Empieza a cantar una canción que nunca en su vida ha escuchado y al entender mejor la letra, Molly se ríe.

—¿Es esa la canción de la que hablabas? Es una canción tan estúpida (sin ofender, tía Luna), aunque tiene razón, sí que era la favorita del profesor.

 _fin._

* * *

La canción a la que hace alusión Luna es, por petición de la persona secreta, Don't stand so close to me de The Police. Una canción súper. Y aunque no puse los lyrics, si puse algunas pequeñas traducciones que ojalá no se vean mal c:

¡Gracias!


End file.
